Seatbelt assemblies are in widespread use in motor vehicles. Present systems have certain common elements including seatbelt webbing which extends across the upper and lower torso of the occupant, and a retractor for allowing protraction and retraction of the webbing so that the belt may adapt to different sizes of occupants, and be conveniently out of the way when not being used. Seatbelt assemblies further typically include a buckle mounted to the vehicle which releasably attaches to a latch plate. Other common elements include deflectors or D-rings mounted to the vertical “B” pillar of the vehicle body which reroute the webbing to properly position it with respect to the occupant and to provide the desired impact restraint performance along with comfort and convenience of use. D-rings are of a fixed type which is not adjustable, or may be provided with a height adjustment feature which allows the D-ring to be set at various vertical positions for an occupant.
Height adjuster assemblies for D-rings are used in many vehicles. These systems generally operate satisfactorily; however, current designs often have buzz-squeak-rattle (“BSR”) problems due to the movement of individual components during operation of the vehicle. Current designs of such assemblies also typically have many components and are costly to manufacture and assemble. Due to the extreme loading conditions imposed on all restraint system components including the D-rings, they must be made to bear these loads, which further contributes to the cost concerns mentioned previously. Presently available height adjustable assemblies for D-rings also typically have few discrete adjusted position options, commonly around four to six such positions. It is a desirable feature for these devices to provide a greater range and fineness of adjustment.
The height adjuster assembly D-rings in accordance with the present invention provides numerous benefits. The construction of the assembly of this invention includes few discrete components, and which can be manufactured in a cost effective manner. The assembly has features making it inherently less likely to produce BSR problems. The assembly of the system is also simple, without special equipment requirements for fabrication or assembly. The assembly provides exceptional strength and is maintained in a normally locked condition for performance security. As with all components for use in mass-produced motor vehicles, cost concerns are significant. The assembly in accordance with the present invention can be produced in a very cost-effective manner, desirable for both manufacturers and purchasers of motor vehicles.
Seatbelt assemblies must be securely affixed to motor vehicle structural components in order to provide the necessary restraint effect in vehicle impact conditions and further to meet government regulations. The height adjuster assembly of this invention is designed to meet stringent loading requirements, while providing the other benefits mentioned previously.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the present invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.